


Drawn To You

by Ifthey_couldfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, TRADUCTION, des âmes-soeurs et du fluff, et c'est tout, french translation, traduction française, Âme-Soeurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifthey_couldfly/pseuds/Ifthey_couldfly
Summary: Ça avait commencé par Louis ayant des ennuis pour s'être colorié dessus alors qu'il n'avait pas touché un feutre de toute la journée. A travers les années, les dessins aléatoires avaient évolué et changé. Il y eut une période au lycée où son âme-sœur était devenue timide ou quelque chose, parce que les dessins n'apparaissaient qu'après les heures de cours et dans des endroits que les autres ne pouvaient normalement pas voir. L'intérieur de son biceps, sa cuisse. Quelques fois, il avait même eu des dessins sur sa cage thoracique. Alors qu'il s'en fichait pendant quelques années, il semblait quelque peu calmé quand ils commencèrent à apparaître à nouveau sur son bras gauche. Ils lui avaient manqué.Où cet AU âme-sœur complétement jouisseur qui ne se déroule pas toujours de manière romantique.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drawn to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343798) by [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence). 



> Cette histoire ne m'appartient, mais c'est ma traduction et je vous prie de respecter ça! 
> 
> Je vous invite évidemment à aller lire la version originale si vous en avez l'occasion!
> 
> Si vous trouvez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à me les faire remarquer s'il-vous-plaît!
> 
>  
> 
> (la plupart du temps, quand un pronom féminin est utilisé pour parler des âmes-sœurs, c’est un pronom neutre genre «they » en anglais, mais ça n’existe pas en français et on dit « une » âme-sœur, donc c’est féminin. Ça parait clair ?)

Louis était assis en classe et regardait la troisième série de vignes fleuries apparaître doucement sur son bras. Il devait l'admettre, quand il était plus jeune il était ennuyé par les dessins qui apparaissaient sur sa peau. Toutes les âmes-sœurs de ses amis n’étaient pas si enclines à se dessiner dessus, mais depuis un très jeune âge celle de Louis avait un esprit très artistique.

Ça avait commencé par Louis ayant des ennuis pour s'être colorié dessus alors qu'il n'avait pas touché un feutre de la journée. En plus, il venait juste d'avoir six ans et il avait autre chose à faire que se dessiner dessus. Et il pouvait parfaitement dessiner mieux que son âme-sœur, merci beaucoup. Sa mère avait finalement compris cela plus tard pendant le diner quand elle en avait vu d'autres apparaître pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Elle avait été assez gentille pour s'excuser.

A travers les années, les dessins aléatoires avaient évolué et changé. Il y eut une période au lycée où son âme-sœur avait dû devenir timide ou quelque chose, parce que les dessins n'apparaissaient qu'après les heures de cours et à des endroits que les autres ne pouvaient normalement pas voir. L'intérieur de son biceps, sa cuisse. Quelques fois, il avait même eut des dessins sur la cage thoracique. Alors qu'il s'en fichait pendant quelques années, il semblait quelque peu calmé lorsqu'ils commencèrent à réapparaître sur son bras gauche. Ils lui avaient manqué.

Quiconque était son âme-sœur, Louis espérait qu'elle ne s'ennuyait pas autant que lui à cet instant. Sérieusement, s'il devait rester assis pendant un autre cour à propos d'à quel point Mary aimait Hamlet il allait se planter dans l'œil juste pour éviter le cœur la prochaine fois. Il se rappela alors qu'il observait une autre fleur prendre vie qu'il était cependant supposé récupérer Lottie et l'amener à la danse. Il écrivit rapidement "Lotts danse 16", sur sa main pour ne pas oublier. Il se demanda ce que son âme-sœur pensait de ça. Louis sourit un peu pour lui-même et puis continua à rêvasser alors que les vignes fleuries augmentaient en taille et en beauté.

 

-_-_-_

 

Harry gribouillait sur son bras pendant qu'il attendait le bus dans un essai de réfréner son ennui. Il venait juste de rater le précédent, se retrouvant coincé avec vingt minutes d'attente avant que le bus suivant sur sa ligne n'arrive. Au moins il s'était rappelé d'amener un marqueur avec lui pour se divertir. Il devrait vraiment prendre un appartement qui était soit sur la ligne de métro soit plus proche du boulot et de l'école.

Aujourd'hui, il dessinait des clématites. Elles faisaient partie de ses fleurs préférées, et il espérait que son âme-sœur les appréciait aussi. Harry n'était pas le meilleur en dessin, mais il était assez bon pour considérer ses gribouillages comme des cadeaux qu'il lui faisait.

Le bus arriva éventuellement, donc Harry reboucha son marqueur et grimpa à l'intérieur. Son trajet était plus long que ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais il adorait son travail, qui était d'enseigner la musique à des enfants qui avaient subi des traumatismes dans leurs vies, et son chef, Nick, voulait bien être flexible avec ses horaires à l'école donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre d'arrêter.

Il s'installa et il était sur le point de se remettre à travailler sur les clématites quand il remarqua un nouveau gribouillage qui n'était pas sur sa main avant. "Lotts danse 16". Harry attacha ses cheveux en un chignon tout en réfléchissant à ce que ça pourrait signifier. Est-ce qu'il aimait danser? Est-ce qu'il avait beaucoup de danse à faire à 16h? Hm.

Harry leva les yeux devant sa propre pensée encore une fois, il avait assigné un sexe à son âme-sœur inconnue. C'était très certainement une fille, mais Harry n'avait jamais été attiré par une fille dans sa vie, donc il espérait vraiment que son âme-sœur était un garçon. Homme. Hommegarçon. Soupir.

Retour vers la marque sur sa main. L'écriture ressemblait vraiment à celle d'un homme, mais Harry savait aussi que c'était quelque chose de cliché de sa part. Ce genre de notes sur sa main était les seuls cadeaux que son âme-sœur lui rendait réellement. Des aperçus aléatoires de sa vie sous la forme de, "Acheter lait!" ou "Voir Li 19 vieux pub". Mais des fois son âme-sœur coloriait les contours qu'Harry avait laissé et ces moments faisaient partie des préférés d'Harry. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, mais quand ça arrivait il avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient connectés à un autre niveau.

Harry fut arraché à ses pensées par son téléphone vibrant dans sa poche. Niall lui avait encore une fois envoyé une photo d'un autre bras avec des fleurs dessinées dessus. L'accompagnant d'une série de messages.

C'est ce que tu dessines aujourd'hui?  
Je l'ai trouvé, n'est-ce pas?  
Qui d'autre dessine des fleurs comme une moitié de manche comme toi?

Harry roula des yeux.

Désolé, Ni. Aujourd'hui elles sont comme ça. Merci de faire attention pour moi, par contre. :)

Il prit rapidement une photo et l'envoya. Un jour il allait décrypter le code que son âme-sœur marquait sur sa main et serait capable de le rencontrer…la…et ça serait tout est bien qui finit bien. Il espérait. Jusqu'à ce moment, Niall continuerait d'être à la fois le plus merveilleux et le plus agaçant humain sur la planète à lui envoyer des photos de tous les bras ornés de fleurs qu'il pourrait trouver.

Harry supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Lui et Gemma avait réalisé qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs il y a des années quand l'amie de Gemma avait dessiné un cœur sur elle et qu'il était arrivé sur Niall pendant qu'il s'amusait avec Harry dans la pièce d'à côté. La flippe de Niall sur le cœur avait été entendue par Gemma et Susan et quand elles étaient venues enquêter ils avaient compris ce que ça signifiait.

Niall était tellement content, il voulait simplement la même chose pour Harry donc il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour aider. Harry était reconnaissant, mais il voulait juste qu'il se calme. Il trouverait son âme-sœur quand il serait temps et tout irait bien. Il avait juste besoin d'apprendre à être patient en attendant.

 

-_-_-_

 

Louis rentra chez lui après avoir fait les courses pour sa mère et s'écroula sur le canapé.

"Lou, c'est toi?" Liam appelait depuis sa chambre.

Louis renâcla. "Bien sûr que c'est moi. Sans déconner, Li. Qui est-ce qui pourrait rentrer avec une clé et tout?"

Liam sortit de sa chambre en ne portant qu'une veste large et des shorts de jogging. Louis repéra un tatouage sur la main que Liam n'avait pas ce matin.

"Oi, qu'est-ce que t'as là maintenant, vieux?" Louis lui fit un signe de la main et, mordant sa lèvre, Liam tendit sa main gauche. Son âme-sœur semblait être à fond dans les tatouages et alors que Liam avait d'abord été appréhensif ("C'est des marques permanentes sur ma peau pour lesquelles je n'ai pris aucune décision, Louis! Bien sûr que ça m'énerve!"), il avait appris à aimer les tatouages Hindi sur lesquels son âme-sœur était porté.

"Je pense qu'elle a un nouveau tatou. Splendide, ouais?" Liam se pavana sous l'attention profonde que Louis montrait envers la nouvelle décoration.  
"Génial, mon pote! Bon goût!" Liam s'assit dans le petit espace que Louis avait laissé sur le canapé et attrapa la télécommande.

"Netflix et restes? Je suis sacrément fatigué et motivé pour rien d'autre ce soir." Les Jeudis, Liam travaillait tôt le matin à la garderie qui l'embauchait à temps partiel avant qu'il n'ait une journée remplie de cours. Il venait juste de prendre un second travail qui demandait habituellement des horaires tard la nuit puisqu'il s'occupait d'un bar dans un nouveau local trois à quatre fois par semaine aussi. Ça voulait dire qu'il avait rarement le temps ou l'énergie pour autre chose que Netflix ou Fifa ces jours-ci. Heureusement, le Jeudi était un jour où il ne travaillait pas au bar.

Louis accepta le plan et se leva pour attraper une bière pour chacun ainsi que les restes du curry d'hier soir pendant que Liam met en route le prochain épisode de The 100 pour qu'ils le regardent.

Moins de vingt minutes après avoir fini son diner, Liam était mort pour le monde. Habituellement, Louis le réveillerait et le ferait bouger vers son lit, mais après cette journée il se sentait un peu fougueux. Il trouva le marqueur noir que Liam utilisait pour marquer sa nourriture pour que Louis ne la vole pas (ça n'a jamais vraiment marché, mais c'est mignon d'avoir essayé.) et s'attela au travail. En quelques minutes Liam portait une bite poilue parfaite en plein milieu du front qui pourrait peut-être ou peut-être pas être lavée. Louis n'avait pas réalisé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard que le marqueur pouvait possiblement être indélébile. Au moins, Liam n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour le travail à la garderie demain. Il n'y était que du Lundi au Jeudi.

Louis attrapa finalement le sac à dos qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée et le traina à sa chambre. Il le laissa à côté de son bureau et se tourna vers son ordinateur tout en rassemblant ses notes de son cours de Business International. Son bras droit retint cependant son attention, avec un simple message comme ceux qu'il avait eu presque chaque soir pendant les quatre dernières années.

Passe une bonne nuit.

Louis traça les lettres qui étaient un peu plus ratées puisqu'elle avait écrit avec sa main gauche et il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire chaudement à celles-ci. Quand il était plus jeune il avait essayé de parler avec son âme-sœur à travers leurs peaux, mais à moins que ça ne soit une vague locution ou manquant complétement de détail sur sa vie ça disparaitrait de sa peau aussitôt qu'il l'avait écrit. Interrogeant immédiatement sa mère sur ça, elle lui avait simplement dit que c'était le moyen que le destin avait de s'assurer que vous laissiez le sort s'engendrer de la manière dont c'était supposé.

Il était d'accord avec ça en grande partie, mais c'était plus énervant quand Louis essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose en l'écrivant sur sa main seulement pour que ça disparaisse sans qu'il ne réalise et donc il perdait l'information dont il avait besoin. A cause de ça, il était devenu plutôt bon à écrire sa propre version d'abréviation que son âme-sœur devait certainement trouver obscure, mais ça marchait et Louis n'avait pas oublié de récupérer les jumelles de chez leur amie depuis la première fois où c'était arrivé.

Il fouilla pour trouver un stylo et quand il l'eut trouvé, il écrivit rapidement un "Toi aussi :)" and se remit à travailler.

Il était presque arrivé à une page et demie d'écrite quand son téléphone vibra. C'était un message du meilleur ami d'enfance de Louis, Stan.

Je serai à Manchester demain soir! On se voit à notre café pour un thé?

Louis visionna mentalement son emploi du temps. Liam travaillait au pub cette nuit-là et Louis n'avait pas cours le matin puis travaillait, mais il devrait être capable de voir Stan après sans problème.

Bien sûr, mon pote! Quelle heure? Je sors du boulot à 15h.

Il continua à écrire et avait fait une autre moitié de page quand Stan répondit enfin.

Parfait. Hannah et moi pensions vers 15h30, mais on doit être partis à 16h30 donc on n’aura pas trop de temps. Ce que je dis gentiment là est NE SOIS PAS EN RETARD!

Louis rigola.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je serai en retard? Connard. Je serais là à 15h30.

Je le croirai quand ça arrivera. On se voit demain!

-_-_-_-_

 

Harry chassait toujours le sommeil de ses yeux quand il croisa Zayn, ce qui fut la raison pour laquelle il pensait ne pas voir clair quand il l'entendit marmonner pendant qu'il sortait de la salle de bain avec ce qui ressemblait à du marqueur sur le front.

"Euh, Zayn. Qu'est-ce que t'as au front?"  
"Fous-moi la paix," grommela-t-il en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et chuchota un "Oooookkkkkkk," avant d'aller faire son pipi du matin avant de se brosser les dents. Il s'éclaboussa le visage avec un peu d'eau et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il attrapa son sac et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de partir en cours. Il venait juste de faire son thé et d'ouvrir sa banane quand il se retourna et fut finalement capable de voir clairement le front de Zayn.

"C'est… C'est une bite?"  
"Bien sûr que c'est une bite. Une bite géante et poilue. Sur mon front. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui a fait ça, mais quand je le saurais il sera sur ma liste noire pour toujours." Il attrapa une pomme et claqua la porte de l'appartement. Harry gloussa pour lui-même, faisant secrètement un high-five à peu importe qui avait eu cette merveilleuse idée. En gros c'était d'une pierre deux coups, et Harry personnellement que c'était une bonne idée, même si c'était peut-être un peu cruel.

Il mangea rapidement sa banane, attrapa son thé, et sortit pour attraper son bus pour une journée complète de travail.

 

-_-_-_-_

 

"Harry!"

Harry se tourna et vit Nick venir vers lui. Le centre fermait tôt les Vendredis, et il était très soulagé de partir et se relaxer avec une tasse de café ou quelque chose avant de rejoindre Niall et Zayn pour une soirée entre mecs. Il espérait vraiment que Nick n'avait pas besoin de lui pour l'aider à quoi que ce soit au centre, il avait pensé à se détendre au Tea Tree toute la journée.

"Hey mec, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Nick éteignit les lumières en se rapprochant d'Harry puis verrouilla la porte une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

"Hey, tu rentres chez toi? Je voulais me prendre un thé. Tu veux me rejoindre?"

Harry soupira. Ca semblait parfait, en réalité. "Bien sûr, j'allais aller au Tea Tree un peu avant de rejoindre Ni et Z. Tu viens?"

Nick ne répondit même pas à la question, il commença juste à parler de la mère énervante d'un élève alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon de thé. Harry rigola intérieurement mais le suivit rapidement et apprécia la conversation avec l'homme éclectique pendant leur court trajet.

Par chance, puisqu'il n'était que 15h, le Tea Tree était désert. Harry commanda immédiatement son thé latte chai et se dirigea vers canapé rouge miteux préféré en attendant que Nick ne commande son café ridiculement compliqué et spécifique. Il sortit ses marqueurs pendant qu'il attendait, Nick étant déjà familier avec sa tendance à faire de l'art sur son corps pour que lui et son âme-sœur apprécient.

Prenant une autre gorgée de son thé, il observa son bras gauche et se rendit compte que son âme-sœur devait avoir colorié quelques fleurs pendant qu'il travaillait. Il n'avait pas remarqué le peu de rose et vert sur les vignes que les fleurs avaient depuis ce matin. Souriant pour lui-même, Harry était sur le point de commencer à dessiner un peu plus quand Nick se jeta sur le canapé.

"Oh mon Dieu, on croirait que je lui demandais d'écrire et de chanter une chanson sur le moment au lieu de se contenter de me faire mon café je le veux, non? Je veux dire, c'est pas si dur," se plaignit Nick en s'installant plus confortablement et en posant ses sacs sur le sol. "Génial tes vignes! Non, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir le nom officiel de la fleur, merci beaucoup, mais je peux apprécier du bon art, ouais? Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce rose, en fait? Je ne t'ai jamais vu utiliser cette nuance avant."

Harry rougit en traçant quelques lignes qu'il avait assombrit après sa douche qui avait atténué un peu ce matin. "Ouais, euh, c'était pas moi. Ca ajoute un joli contraste par contre, pas vrai?" Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le rictus de Nick avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de prendre une autre gorgée. Son thé était toujours trop chaud, mais il y était presque. Harry s'enfonça dans les coussins pelucheux et attrapa son sharpie vert foncé à nouveau. "Donc, qu'est-ce que la maman folle t'as dit après que tu lui aies expliqué qu'il avait cassé deux baguettes?"

 

-_-_-_-_

 

Louis détestait les Vendredis. Vraiment. Bien sûr, c'était le début du week-end, mais avant vous deviez traverser ce que la majorité des gens pensait à la fin de leur semaine de travail, et ça mettait tout le monde en colère.

Louis avait été insulté pas moins de sept fois dans la dernière demi-heure et il ne travaillait même pas au maudit comptoir de sa section, il était juste celui qui assistait les clients pour savoir quel pupitre aurait la marque qu'ils cherchaient pendant qu'ils attendaient le prochain spécialiste disponible pour les aider. Et, juste pour être clair, Louis adorait vraiment jurer, mais il y avait une différence entre ajouter un peu de saveur à votre discours et faire en sorte que votre interlocuteur se sente comme une merde. Louis n'était pas un militant de ce genre de comportement avec n'importe qui. Ca arrivait bien sur après un quiz auquel Louis n'était pas préparé à son cours du matin et avoir réalisé qu'il n'avait pas pris son t-shirt pour le travail avant de quitter son appartement ce matin le mettant en retard au travail. Quelle journée putain de pourrie.

Il était presque chez lui quand il vit le café qui avait les meilleurs croissants et se rappela qu'il avait dit qu'il rejoindrait Stan et Hannah ici à 15h30. Merde. Vérifiant sa montre, il vit qu'il était presque 16h, donc il avait déjà manqué du temps avec eux. Ajoutez ça à la liste de merdes que cette journée lui avait réservées. Il espérait que la soirée de Liam serait meilleure que la journée de Louis l'avait été. Putain de merde.

Hé. Liam. Il n'avait pas pu laver la bite que Louis lui avait si généreusement offerte hier soir, donc le pauvre mec allait devoir travailler toute la nuit avec ça dessiné sur la tête. Louis gloussait toujours quand il poussa la porte et fut accueilli par un, "Oi, putain de branleur! Je savais que tu serais en retard!"

Louis leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la table où ses amis d'enfance étaient. "Tu ne peux pas utiliser ce genre de langage en public, mec. On est en pleine après-midi! Qui sait quel genre d'oreilles innocentes sont ici!"

Stan s'efforça de regarder le salon de thé plutôt vide. "Ouais. Tu as raison. Ça serait putain d'embarrassant si un putain d'enfant sortait de nulle putain de part et m'entendait parler comme un putain de marin."

"T'as bientôt fini, oui?" le coupa Louis après avoir posé ses sacs sur une chaise. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres se leva facilement et tira Louis dans un câlin serré.  
"Tu me manques vraiment, tu sais?" chuchota Stan.

Louis prit une grosse inspiration et se rappela simplement de l'odeur de son ami d'enfance. Il pouvait presque toujours sentir les crayons gras de l'école primaire et la beuh du lycée sur lui. "Ouais, toi aussi."

"Et moi alors? Je suis juste là pour décorer, je suppose."

Louis rigola et se recula de Stan pour regarder sa magnifique Hannah.

"Bien sûr, Stan ne te l'a pas dit? C'est la seule raison pour laquelle on te garde. Mais n'aie pas peur, mon cœur. J'ai gardé un câlin juste pour toi."

Hannah se moqua mais se leva tout de même. "Je suis tellement contente de voir que tu es toujours le même mec généreux que je connaissais quand j'avais six ans!"  
"Hey." Louis pointa Hannah du doigt avant de l'emporter dans un câlin. "J'ai essayé de te dire que ce pudding était pourri, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté et regarde où ça t'a amenée."  
Hannah lui rendit son câlin et gloussa. "Ce pudding n'aurait pas pu me donner la varicelle, mais merci pour l'avertissement dans tous les cas."

Louis jeta la veste qu'il avait mise quand il avait plu plus tôt dans la matinée et releva les manches de son uniforme. "Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelque chose? Je vais chercher un croissant et un thé vite fait."

Les deux secouèrent la tête, donc Louis se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il venait juste de se décider sur un croissant aux pépites de chocolat à la noix de coco et de commander son thé Yorkshire quand Louis remarqua le nouveau message sur son bras. Il s'arrêta avec son portefeuille au milieu de son geste car il pouvait durement croire ce qu'il disait.

Je t'ai trouvé!

Il se tourna rapidement et regarda les alentours. Il était certain que la pauvre fille en face de lui était incroyablement perdue, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens dans le magasin à part Hannah et Stan et de quelque manière son âme-sœur semblait être vraiment là. Le cœur de Louis battait si fort qu'il pouvait à peine se concentrer sur autre chose, et pendant ce temps-là tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était non-stop où où où où.

Il réalisa finalement qu'il y avait quelqu'un debout qui ajustait ses vêtements au canapé dans le coin un peu plus sombre donc il n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait des gens. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vu le message, Louis inspira profondément alors que l'inconnu, son âme-sœur se rapprochait. Les yeux de Louis étaient grands ouverts et il pouvait pratiquement les sentir sécher, mais il ne voulait pas cligner des yeux au cas où ce ne serait pas réel. Il observa le jeune garçon dans un jean serré et un t-shirt imprimé adorablement étrange qui était majoritairement déboutonné venir vers lui.

Ils semblaient être sous l'eau et l'homme marchait si doucement, ce qui était aussi gentil puisque ça donnait à Louis le temps de regarder le reste de son apparence. En plus d'être incroyablement bien foutu, l'homme avait le plus beau visage que Louis avait jamais vu. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert époustouflant et ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon, mais tout ce sur quoi Louis pouvait se concentrer était son sourire incroyable qui révélait également qu'il avait les fossettes les plus profondes et géniales que Louis pouvait imaginer. C'était presque comme si tous ses traits étaient trop grands pour son visage, mais la façon dont ils se combinaient était juste parfaite et incroyablement esthétiquement plaisant, Louis ne pouvait même pas l'expliquer. Et c'était son âme-sœur?

A cette pensée, Louis s'assagit finalement et vérifia son bras A quel point était-il stupide de supposer que cet homme était celui qui lui avait envoyé le message? Il devait s'assurer que l'homme avait les mêmes dessins de vigne sur le bras que Louis. Ses yeux descendirent et évidemment, cet être parfait avait les mêmes fleurs magnifiques sur son avant-bras entier que Louis.

"Monsieur? Voulez-vous toujours votre thé?"

Louis sortit de sa stupéfaction et se tourna rapidement vers la caissière. "Désolé! Désolé. Euh… J'ai peut-être trouvé mon âme-sœur? Euh…" Il s'arrêta à nouveau pour se tourner vers l'homme qui était enfin à ses côtés.

"Salut," souffla Louis.  
"Oh mon dieu, vous venez de trouver votre âme-sœur?!" C'est vrai… la caissière.

Louis ne s'embêta pas à se tourner vers elle pour l'instant, ce qui était apparemment correct puisque le garçon plus grand se contenta d'hausser les épaules et dit, presque en s'excusant, "Oops?"

Louis l'entendit marmonner un juron dans sa barbe avant qu'elle ne dise, "Votre commande est pour la maison aujourd'hui, monsieur. Merci d'être venu au Tea Tree."

Louis espérait que le remerciement qu'il avait essayé de prononcer avait un sens, mais il n'était honnêtement pas vraiment sur. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il s'en préoccupait. Son âme-sœur se tenait juste devant lui. Celui qui était l'autre moitié de lui, et qui l'aiderait à être meilleur. Le soutenir. Que Louis aimerait pour le restant de sa vie et avec qui il aurait des enfants et une maison et… ils feraient juste des trucs d'âme-sœurs! Il pouvait difficilement y croire.

"Au fait, je suis Harry." L'homme rougit.  
"Oui! Oui, désolé, je suis Louis. Est-ce qu'on… se fait un câlin ou on se serre la main ou quoi?" Son âme-sœur… Harry… gloussa et haussa les épaules.  
"'Sais pas. Les seuls que je connais qui ont déjà trouvé leurs âme-sœurs étaient soit amis quand ils étaient jeunes ou mon meilleur ami et ma sœur qui se sont avérés être âmes-sœurs, donc je ne suis pas sûr de comment se déroule ce genre de rencontre en fait, mais je serais ok pour un câlin."

Ils s'attirèrent en un câlin et Louis fût submergé. Cet homme était si doux et chaud et il sentait inexplicablement comme les bois durant un jour d'été et les fraises malgré le fait qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur du Tea Tree et évidemment nulle part proche du nombre d'arbres qu'il lui faudrait pour sentir comme ça. Et merde… C'était possiblement le meilleur câlin que Louis n'avait jamais eu de sa vie.

Ils se séparèrent finalement et Louis, une fois qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, se rendit compte que Stan et Hannah les regardaient avec une expression perplexe. C'est vrai. Des amis qui avaient seulement un temps limité qu'il était supposé passer avec eux. Il attrapa son croissant et son thé et lécha ses lèvres nerveusement avant d'oser regarder Harry dans les yeux à nouveau.

"En fait, j'étais venu pour un couple d'amis qui me rendait visite depuis chez nous et ils doivent partir bientôt. Est-ce que toi et ton ami voulez nous rejoindre? Ou… peut-être genre… plus parler plus tard? Si tu as le temps?" Louis tressaillit alors qu'il se réprimandait. Mon dieu, il n'était pas si embarrassant d'habitude. Au contraire, Louis aimait penser qu'il était généralement aimable et se faisait facilement des amis. Mais maintenant, au moment le plus important, il flippait et renvoyait la pire première impression jamais vue. A son âme-sœur. Harry. Putain. Sérieusement, c'était quoi cette journée?

"J'adorerai les rencontrer, si tu es vraiment d'accord avec ça. Mais on peut tout à fait parler une fois qu'ils seront partis si tu préfères."

Voyez? Harry, ce brun foutu comme un Dieu, pouvait faire des phrases normales. Peut-être que c'était ce qui manquait à Louis, le sang immortel des Cieux. Ça avait vraiment du sens.

"En fait, ça faciliterait un peu les choses, pour être honnête. Plus facile d'expliquer que tu as rencontré ton âme-sœur quand tu as ton âme-sœur sous la main, non?"

Les fossettes devinrent encore plus profondes alors que le sourire timide d'Harry se transformait en un large sourire. "Bien sûr, ouais. Laisse-moi juste récupérer Nick. Il meurt probablement d’envie de te rencontrer de toute façon."

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la table, Harry continuant pour attraper ses affaires et ce Nick pendant que Louis mordait sa lèvre et essayait de retenir son sourire. Putain, il était sûr d'avoir l'air idiot, mais qui s'attendait à rencontrer son âme-sœur au milieu de la pire journée qu'ils avaient eu depuis longtemps? Mais c'était exactement ce qui venait d'arriver. Louis était juste complètement incapable de se rendre compte de comment exactement se faire à cette idée.

Il s'assit et se contenta de fixer son croissant jusqu'à ce que Stan en ait assez. "Alors? C'était quoi ça? Hm?"

Louis se laisse finalement sourire librement et il commença à glousser parce qu'apparemment il était toujours un adolescent. Roulant des yeux devant sa propre réaction, il dit enfin, "Je euh… viens juste de rencontrer mon âme-sœur? Vraiment. C'est pas une question. J'ai rencontré mon âme-sœur. Il récupère son ami et nous rejoint, en fait."

"Merde, Lou," chuchota Hannah avec la bouche grande ouverte. Sa prochaine réaction ne fut pas si silencieuse. "Merde!" Hurla-t-elle avant de sauter de son siège et d'attaquer Louis avec un câlin. Elle sanglotait dans son épaule et essayait de lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse pour lui alors que Stan était assis, sous le choc.

"C'est toujours bon pour vous rejoindre?" Louis releva les yeux et vit le sourcil d'Harry arqué par l’inquiétude.  
Hannah se recula et essuya ses yeux, essayant de corriger son eyeliner et son mascara. "Désolée, j'adorerais que vous veniez pour que je puisse m'assurer que tu mérites notre Lou."

Louis rigola alors que le grand homme à la mèche à côté d'Harry rigola fortement. "Je t'aime bien toi," dit-il. Tendant sa main à Hannah en premier puis vers Louis, il se présenta, "Je suis Nick."

Stan tendit sa main à Harry et Nick à son tour pour continuer les présentations. "Très formels, vous deux. D'habitude, on ne s'embête avec les poignées de main et tout, mais si voulez le faire c'est bon. Je suis Stan, le meilleur ami de ce tocard. T'es sûr que tu veux ce gosse?"

Harry eut un sourire en coin et ses yeux retrouvèrent ceux de Louis. "Je pense que je vais le garder, s'il est d'accord avec ça."

Et ces papillons dans le ventre de Louis, pourquoi est-il comme ça? C'était véritablement ridicule, la façon dont son corps réagissait. Etait-ce donc ça l'affaire des âme-sœurs? Wow.

Ils répartirent leurs chaises autour de la table et se rendirent compte qu’ils s’entendaient tous à merveille. Plus tôt que ce que Louis aurait préféré, Hannah et Stan durent partir, donc ils félicitèrent les garçons avant de sortir.

"Je dois retrouver quelques amis à pub pas loin, en fait. Ça te dit de te joindre à nous?" Harry avait un regard rempli d'espoir sur le visage et la façon dont sa voix rauque envoyait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Louis le rendit presque physiquement incapable de dire non. Pas comme s'il le voulait.  
"Bien sûr. Quel pub? J'habite assez près, donc je le connais déjà sûrement."  
"La Couronne? C'est juste au coin de la rue."

Louis gloussa. "Ouais, je le connais. Mon coloc' travaille au bar ce soir, en fait, donc il peut nous solder un peu les boissons si on se débrouille bien. En fait… Je l'ai sûrement assez énervé hier soir pour qu'il ne veuille pas. On va vraiment devoir jouer sur ses émotions avec la partie des âme-sœurs, ok?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, exactement?" Harry jeta son sac sur son épaule, fi un signe de la main à Nick comme au revoir, et continua de sourire à Louis en lui tenant la porte. Et un gentleman en plus? Louis avait vraiment décroché le jackpot.

"Dis-toi juste que tu vas le voir bien assez tôt. C'est plutôt évident."

 

-_-_-_

 

Durant l'entière courte marche vers le pub, Harry sentit sa main taper continuellement contre celle de Louis. Il voulait tellement attraper sa main, mais il ne savait pas s'il y avait un certain temps à attendre avant de le faire. Ils savaient très peu de choses l'un sur l'autre pour l'instant, à part qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Ils étaient peut-être âmes-sœurs, mais il voulait s'assurer de laisser son autonomie à Louis et qu'il le laisserait décider s'il voulait réellement Harry.

Le simple fait d'être avec Louis allait rendre Harry fou, cependant. Le minime frottement de leurs mains envoyait ce qui semblait être des pics d'excitation dans ses bras et la voix de Louis gardait simplement Harry recouvert de chair de poule.

Harry n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi s'attendre en rencontrant son âme-sœur, mais il ne pensait pas ressentir une telle quantité d'assurance à partir du moment où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Louis avait attiré son regard dès la seconde où lui et ses amis avaient échangé leurs salutations turbulentes. Son sourire semblait transformer tout son visage et le regard tendre qu'il avait en leur parlant était palpable. Ça avait donné envie à Harry d'en savoir plus sur lui et d'apprendre à le connaître. Dès que Louis avait enlevé sa veste et qu'Harry avait vu les clématites sur ses bras, il avait en fait laissé tomber ses marqueurs, obligeant Nick à s'arrêter dans sa déblatération.

Nick releva la tête, vu les fleurs, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent également. "Fais quelque chose, fais quelque chose, fais quelque chose, fais quelque chose!" siffla-t-il, frappant répétitivement le bras d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive finalement à l'arrêter pour pouvoir attraper un des marqueurs et faire la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser sur le moment : écrire un message à Louis à l'endroit où il le faisait toujours le soir, lui disant qu'il l'avait trouvé.

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que ça avait marché, mais une fois de plus cela faisait moins d'une heure. Il supposait qu'il avait un peu de temps pour laisser cela pénétrer.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub et les yeux d'Harry furent immédiatement attirés par le mec mignon travaillant au bar qui avait une bite dessinée sur le front. L'exacte même bite que Zayn avait sur son front.

"Putain. Lou, c'est toi qui a fait ça?" Harry attrapa la main de Louis pour attirer son attention sans même y penser.

En échappant un renâclement, Louis rigola. "Euh, ouais. J'ai pas réalisé que c'était permanent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Oops?"

Harry tourna son corps entier vers Louis et une fois de plus l'entraîna dans un câlin en essayant de regagner maîtrise de son rire. Quelles étaient les chances que Zayn et lui rencontrent leurs âmes-sœurs le même putain de jour? Et qu'ils soient colocataires aussi?

"Je suis désolé, je sais que c'est drôle, mais j'ai peur d'avoir raté quelque chose vu ta réaction maintenant," dit Louis dans son oreille alors que ses mains frottaient le dos d'Harry.

Harry récupéra finalement son souffle avant de relever la tête et vit Niall et Zayn passer la porte. "Tu vas comprendre pourquoi je rigolais dans quelques secondes." Harry leur fit un signe de la main, mais s'assura que Zayn ne voyait pas l'homme derrière le bar pour l'instant.

Harry regarda le visage de Louis et il sut le moment exact où il vu Zayn parce qu'il s'étouffa avec de l'air ou sa salive ou quelque chose et commença à tousser alors que son visage tournait écarlate et il regarda Harry, désespéré. Ouais, il avait compris.

"Hello, Harry! Qui est-ce donc?" demanda Niall.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Harry et Louis, le faisant rougir un peu. "Eh bien, Niall, je suis content que tu aies demandé. J'ai rencontré Louis un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, et je suis content car je peux te le présenter maintenant. Il s'avère que Louis et moi," Harry s'arrêta pour l'effet dramatique et il souleva le bras gauche de Louis pour qu'ils puissent le comparer au sien, "sommes âmes-sœurs."

Zayn se contenta de relever son coin de lèvre en un rictus alors que Niall commençait immédiatement à sauter partout et se jetait sur Louis. Louis laissa échapper un couinement de surprise mais commença à rigoler très rapidement après, donc Harry ajouta seulement un rapide, "Ne le blesse pas s'il te plaît. J'aimerais le garder pendant un moment."

Zayn, cependant, s'était seulement tourné pour chercher une table quand il aperçut le colocataire de Louis au bar. Harry regarda son dos se raidir alors qu'il se figeait complétement sur place.

"Oh, donc euh, Louis devrait peut-être vous présenter," dit doucement Harry en attrapant le bras de Zayn. Il se rendit compte que Louis serait distrait par Niall pour quelques minutes. Il rappliqua à côté de son ami et regarda son visage se transformer sous l'émerveillement et l'admiration alors qu'il observait l'homme qui portait si bien les tatous qu'il avait fait pour lui-même. "Il s'avère que son prénom est Liam et qu'il est aussi le colocataire de Louis. Quelle coïncidence, hein?"

Zayn ne dit rien, il se tenait juste debout avec des yeux écarquillés et regardait un Liam qui ne se doutait de rien travailler. D'après ce que Louis avait dit sur lui durant le chemin vers le bar, Harry était excité pour Zayn. Il semblait que Liam était un homme de bon cœur qui n'avait pas peur de travailler dur pour ce qu'il voulait. C'était exactement ce dont Zayn avait besoin. Quelqu'un qui pourrait travailler dur pour réaliser leurs rêves.

Harry fut tiré de ses pensées par une douce main sur son épaule et Louis se plaçant à côté de lui. "Alors il l'a vu?" Louis fit un signe de tête vers Liam et ce mouvement rapide de la tête dégagea aussi ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Comment Harry pouvait-il trouver cela si mignon?

"Ouais, je pense que tu vas devoir faire les présentations."

Louis sourit un peu avant de relever les yeux vers Harry avec une expression douce. Il semblait chercher quelque chose dans les yeux d'Harry, mais Harry ne savait pas quoi. Il espérait qu'il le trouve, peu importe ce que c'était.

"Je pense que Niall nous a trouvé une table, si tu veux aller t'asseoir avant qu'on aille faire tourner Liam en bourrique ?" Harry suivit le mouvement de Louis vers la droite où Niall discutait joyeusement avec quelqu'un dans le box à côté duquel il voulait s'installer.

Harry pinça la hanche de Zayn avant de marcher vers la table. Il pourrait les rejoindre s'il voulait. Zayn était toujours un oiseau libre, de toute façon.

"Haz," l'appela Niall après s'être installé dans le coin du box. "Est-ce que tu savais que ton Louis ici présent joue au foot? Et il avait pensé à faire une université de théâtre? Et il a cinq sœurs et un frère! C'est un truc de fou!"

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Louis qui faisait un grand sourire amusé à son ami blond. "Comment tu peux connaître tant de lui après cinq secondes? Je n'ai pas appris tant de choses et je le connais depuis environ une heure maintenant."

Niall se contenta de hausser les épaules. "C'est un cadeau. Maintenant allez nous chercher des bières gratuites! Utilisez votre nouveau lien âme-sœur!"

Harry roula des yeux pendant que Louis rigolait et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar.

"Attendez, je devrais y aller maintenant, ou… ?" Zayn se tenait debout à côté de la table, visiblement perdu, ne sachant pas quel devrait être son prochain mouvement. C'était complétement nouveau pour lui, Zayn était sûr de lui, avant toute chose. Harry était assez touché de voir qu'il semblait si inquiet à l'idée de rencontrer son âme-sœur.

C'était quelque chose de gros, n'empêche. Harry n'avait jamais considéré l'option de la nervosité. Dès qu'il avait vu Louis il avait voulu le connaître et une fois qu'il avait réalisé qu'ils étaient âmes-sœurs, il avait voulu son attention dès l'instant pour qu'ils puissent débuter leur parcours. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que les gens puissent ressentir autre chose, mais il supposait que ça pouvait être intimidant.

"Et si je lui présentais d'abord Harry et au prochain tour on peut t'introduire dans l'équation, ok?" suggéra Louis, mettant doucement sa main dans le creux des reins d'Harry. Oh Dieu, il allait fondre, n'est-ce pas?

Zayn acquiesça frénétiquement et dit, "Ouais, ouais, bonne idée. On devrait faire ça," et se glissa à la place à côté de Niall.

"Merci," le remercia Harry alors qu'ils marchaient vers le bar.

"C'est normal. J'ai juste pensé qu'au plus j'avais de temps avant que Liam ne me mastique pour avoir défiguré et lui et son âme-sœur qui ressemble à un dieu au mieux c'était, tu vois?" gloussa Louis.

Harry mordit sa lèvre et rougit en baissant la tête vers son torse. "Et donc, je ne t'ai jamais demandé. Ça te va que je dessine tout ça et aussi souvent? Parce que je peux arrêter si tu veux…"

"Hé," Louis les arrêta avant qu'ils n'atteignent le bar. "Tu sais il y a quelques années quand tu cachais ton art?"

Harry rencontra ses yeux bleus électriques et acquiesça doucement. Ça avait une période particulièrement dure pour lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Louis aurait pu le remarquer aussi.

Louis déglutit alors qu'il lui semblait qu'il devenait émotionnel aussi. Merde, ils faisaient vraiment la paire, n'est-ce pas? "Eh bien, tu m'as manqué pendant cette période. Pas juste les dessins, mais toi. Tu dessinais toujours, mais c'était différent. Retenu. Ça manquait d'une sorte de joie et de liberté que j'avais ressenties avant et que j'ai ressenti quand tu as recommencé. Ne pense même pas à changer qui tu es à moins que tu le veuilles, ok?"

Harry cligna rapidement des yeux pour essayer de disperser les larmes avant qu'elles ne tombent. "Ouais," coassa-t-il. "Ok."

"Lou, en quoi cet honneur?" Harry et Louis se tournèrent tous les deux vers le bar en se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

"Oi, bien sûr que c'est un honneur! J'ai plusieurs grosses nouvelles à partager avec toi, mon plus cher Liam chéri!"

"Il n'y aucun moyen que tu aies des boissons gratuites de ma part ce soir, mon pote. J'ai une bite sur la tête, grâce à toi."

"Ouais, à propos de ça…" Louis rigola nerveusement et tira sur ses cheveux. Ou du moins, Harry pensait que c'était les nerfs. Il était quasiment sur que c'était ça, considérant que Louis était passé de confiant en ce qu'il disait à Harry un moment avant à essayer de se faire plus petit que ce qu'il était déjà. "Donc, euh, avant que je parle de cette drôle de coïncidence, voici mon âme-sœur!"

Harry se retrouva soudainement poussé vers le bar. Il trébucha sur ses propres pieds et dû se rattraper avant de se cogner sur le bar en attrapant le bras tendu de Louis et un tabouret rembourré. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré le contrôle de ses membres, Harry se redressa, vérifia si ses cheveux étaient toujours en chignon intact, et puis établit un contact avec l'ami le plus proche de Louis, autre que Stan.

"Euh, salut? Je suis Harry," dit-il en tendant la main. Les yeux marron de l'homme en face de lui s'illuminèrent et il agrippa sa main et la secoua.

"Je suis… wow. Salut! Félicitations! Je suis Liam! S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas attention à la bite sur mon front, ton connard d'âme-sœur m'en a fait cadeau hier soir et ça ne part pas."

"Euh, ouais, je sais," rigola Harry.

L'homme lança un léger regard noir à Louis. "Alors il s'en vante?"

"Non! Non, c'est jusque, euh, mon colocataire était plutôt énervé de se réveiller avec le même chef d'œuvre aussi ce matin."

"Harold, j'allais lui annoncer gentiment," se moqua Louis en chuchotant alors qu'il se frappait le front. "Tu peux pas lire mon esprit ou une merde comme ça? Je veux dire, on est des âmes-sœurs, pas vrai?"

"Je ne pense pas que ça fonctionne comme ça. Désolé, mon cœur," s'excusa Harry. Il observa Louis qui sembla se redresser un peu et rougir légèrement à cause du mot doux. Il se fit la note de continuer ça, parce que Louis était adorable comme ça.

Ils se tournèrent vers Liam pour le trouver en train de fixer Harry avec un regard concentré. "T'es en train de me dire que tu sais qui est mon âme-sœur?"

Harry acquiesça, un peu inquiété par la réaction de Liam. "Euh, ouais. Oui, c'est ce que je dis. Et il est peut être ici avec nous ce soir."

"Putain," jeta Liam en attrapant un shooter et se versant du whisky. "Je ne peux pas…" Il se pencha sur le bar pour pouvoir chuchoter et que personne n'entende. "Je ne peux pas rencontrer mon âme-sœur avec une bite sur le front! Je te déteste, Louis!"

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon vieux. Non seulement il est magnifique, mais en plus il en a une assortie!" gloussa Louis. Harry secoue la tête et essaya de ne pas rire. C'était vrai et valable, mais probablement pas le meilleur moyen de convaincre Liam de leur offrir des boissons gratuites.

"Louis," grogna pratiquement Liam, ce qui était impressionnant puisqu'il venait juste de descendre ce whisky sans problème et il semblait aussi sur le point de pleurer. "Ça pourrait possiblement être la plus grosse nuit de ma vie, et tu me fais rencontrer l'homme qui pourrait possiblement devenir mon tout AVEC UNE BITE SUR LE VISAGE?!"

"Ecoute, Liam, je ne te connais pas si bien, mais même si je dois admettre que la bite c’était bâtard de la part de Louis, Zayn est un de mes amis les plus proches et il est en train de flipper à l'idée de te rencontrer aussi, donc tu n'as pas vraiment à t'inquiéter."

Cela fit pauser Liam. "Il s'appelle Zayn? Oh mon dieu, même son prénom est magnifique. Et putain Lou, je ne me suis pas rasé la barbe de toute la semaine! Je suis une vraie épave!" Liam amena ses mains vers les longs poils sur ses joues avant que Louis ne puisse répondre.

"Li, combien de fois je dois te le dire, ça te donne un air de Beckham. Tu as l'air bien respectable. Ne t'inquiète pas! C'est ton âme-sœur. Ça va être super, juste comme ça l'a été pour nous, n'est-ce-pas Harry?"

Louis regarda Harry pour une confirmation, et Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de sentir son visage fondre en une flaque d'eau de rose indescriptiblement tendre. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'il est l'air d'un crétin, mais il s'en foutait. "Ouais. Juste comme ça l'a été pour nous."

"Je vous déteste. De quelles bières vous avez besoin? Je ne peux pas être énervé contre toi maintenant. Il faut que je me ressaisisse pour… pour Zayn. Putain."

Harry lui donna leurs commandes habituelles avant de s'arrêter pour que Louis donne la sienne. Merde, juste la façon dont sa bouche formait les mots était magnifique. Comment est-ce qu'Harry allait faire pour survivre à cette nuit? Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse y arriver. Liam leur passa rapidement leurs verres avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, défaisant son toupet.

"Ecoutez, juste. Merde… vous pouvez l'envoyer tout seul pour la prochaine tournée? Je préfèrerais que vous ne soyez pas là pour rigoler pendant que je me ridiculise devant mon âme-sœur, ok?"

Harry émit un son blessé. "Je ne rigolerai jamais!"

Liam leva un sourcil en le regardant. "Tu ne le ferais peut-être pas, mais lui si et je peux déjà lire sur ton visage que tu l'as dans la peau. Tu ne rigolerais peut-être pas de toi même, mais tu te roulerais par terre à ses commentaires et c'est pire, mec. Vous deux restez là-bas et nous laissez seuls quand il sera prêt, ok?"

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête comme des écoliers réprimandés et retournèrent au box avec les bières. Cette soirée allait être drôle.

 

-_-_-_-_

 

Louis était éhonté, mais il s'en foutait. Harry ne semblait pas dérangé par sa drague et ils étaient âmes-sœurs, donc honnêtement qu'était-il supposé faire? Il était présentement pressé si proche d'Harry qu'Harry venait juste de passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Mission accomplie.

Ils avaient cependant une raison d'être si proches. Zayn avait finalement eu le courage d'aller au bar et ils faisaient de leur mieux pour jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus le coin du box pour voir comment ça se passait. Niall était parti parler à un de ses amis qu'il avait vu au bar, donc il avait un bien meilleur accès aux événements qu'Harry ou Louis et vraiment, c'était plutôt rude.

"Regarde-les, ils sont trop adorables!" chuchota Harry. Louis enfonça sa tête dans l'épaule d'Harry et pris une légère inspiration. Il était probablement effrayant, mais il ne pouvait pas avoir assez de son odeur. Elle semblait encore mieux au fur et à mesure qu'il se réchauffait et son musc naturel accentuait l'odeur boisée que Louis avait remarquée plus tôt. Putain, il avait déjà plongé trop profondément.

"Lou, Lou, Lou, regarde!" Harry agrippait fermement la cuisse de Louis et il ne put pas empêcher son souffle de se couper. A chaque fois qu'Harry le touchait, il frissonnait de la tête au pied. Il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose comme ça avant. Louis se ressaisi finalement, prenant aussi note du fait qu'Harry l'appelait par son surnom ce qui réchauffa sa poitrine, et il regarda le bar. Liam souriait tellement que ses yeux n'étaient que des fentes, et Louis connaissait ce sourire. C'était le sourire qui n'apparaissait seulement quand Liam était complétement heureux. Il était si heureux pour lui.

Il semblait qu'ils s'échangeaient leurs numéros ce… qui restait quelque chose qu'il devait faire avec Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils aient négligé ça et presque fait une énorme erreur.

"Haz, on a pas encore fait ça." Louis releva la tête et regarda sa merveille aux cheveux bouclés. En plus de rendre sa douce odeur plus forte, la chaleur avait fait légèrement frisé les cheveux d'Harry et avait mis son chignon en désordre, et Louis était plutôt fasciné. Harry se tourna pour le regarder, ses fossettes saillantes malgré le fait qu'il essaye de retenir son sourire.

"Tu veux qu'on échange nos numéros?" chuchota-t-il.

Louis détailla ses yeux, essayant de cataloguer les différentes nuances de vert et même un peu de bleu qu'il y trouvait. Alors qu'il continuait de prendre des notes, il trouva même un peu d'or. Qui était ce mec? Il semblait sérieusement ne pas être réel.

"Ouais," souffla-t-il. "Je dois te prévenir, tu ne vas probablement pas arrêter de recevoir des messages de ma part désormais. Spécialement parce que je travaille dans une boutique de téléphone. Ils nous disent de faire de la pub en nous servant des notre autant que possible. Je ne serais silencieux que pendant mes cours, et même ça c'est contestable."

Harry gloussa. "Ça me va. Je vais répondre autant que je peux parce que je ne pense pas que ça me gênera. En plus, je pense qu'on va se voir pas mal si on considère ces deux-là et nous-mêmes."

Louis leva la main et traça le sourcil d'Harry jusqu'à sa joue et puis sa mâchoire avant de tapoter doucement ses lèvres. "Comment peux-tu être si parfait pour moi?"

"J'sais pas, mais s'il-te-plaît ne me fais pas languir. J'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis que tu as dit à Stan d'arrêter de dire putain dans le Tea Tree," supplia Harry.

Louis se pencha un peu plus, utilisant sa main pour tirer un peu Harry. "Du moment que ce n'est pas un moyen que tu as trouvé pour me distraire de ton numéro de téléphone," taquina-t-il.

"Jamais," promit Harry avant de se pencher vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin, et Louis sut qu'il passerait le reste de sa vie à faire n'importe quoi afin de s'assurer qu'Harry l'embrasse le plus possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu!   
> Si c'est le cas, un petit kudos et/ou commentaire est toujours apprécié!
> 
> Vous pouvez trouver d'autres traductions sur mon profil!
> 
> Bonne continuation   
> Luce. xxx


End file.
